


Скажи "да"

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, High School, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бен заподозрил неладное и был чертовски прав.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажи "да"

Я заподозрил неладное, когда увидел, как чувак управляется с йо-йо. Не считайте меня снобом, но за те пять лет, пока он обивал углы школьного двора, никто не услышал от него ни единого связного слова. К тому же он двинуться не мог без того, чтобы не набить синяков на колени, а тут йо-йо. Ноги, говорю, были у него как лапша и руки тоже. Вы верите, чтобы в реальной жизни кто-то стал крут безо всякой предыстории? Я тоже не поверил.

Представьте: я, стою со своими парнями. Обсуждаем формы соседской барышни, что светят прямо через блузку, словом, ведем беседу об исключительно тонких материях. Вдруг у веревочного городка раздается вопль. Не просто, знаете, недовольное тявканье, а самый настоящий возглас жуткой боли. Примерно так орал я сам, когда младший брат решил, что неплохо бы прыгнуть на меня с дерева, и нечаянно сломал мне нос. Оборачиваемся.

Пацан из выпускного класса пятится ползком через веревки и деревянные ступеньки. Прямо скажем, выглядит ошалело, даже испуганно. Он здоровый тогда был, да и сейчас, наверное, тоже. Если меня раскормить спортивным питанием, а после заставить проглотить пару бильярдных шаров, придем приблизительно к его комплекции. И – пятится. Мы сперва не поняли, зачем бы ему скулить на всю площадку, а потом пригляделись: спиной к нам на него надвигается тот самый, чувак.

Территория наша, поэтому снимаемся с качелей и идем разбираться. Чувак продолжает безмятежно поигрывать йо-йо. Туда-сюда его катает, подрезает прямо в воздухе и мгновенно мотает шнур на катушку. Один в один – хамелеон втягивает язык после поимки мухи. 

– Сдурел, Акерлей? – скулит старшеклассник, стирая со щеки красный след от колесика йо-йо.

Аккуратно сработано, ничего не скажешь.

Оглядываюсь на чувака, но его лицо непроницаемо. Космический скафандр, бетонное ничто. Признаков помешательства или срыва не видать, а ведь я профи, поверьте многолетнему опыту общения с алкашом-отчимом. Напротив, чувак спокоен и собран. Стал со своим оружием единым целым. Хренов снайпер.

– Впредь не бросайся словами насчет меня, – разъясняет он и дает залп йо-йо по балке в двух дюймах от уха здоровяка. Тот морщится, но глаз не отводит.

– Какими? Что ты неполноценный, принцесса?

– Верно, – чувак тянет молнию на потертых штанах. – Например, что я принцесса.

– Собирается ссать прямо тут, – полуутвердительно шепчет кто-то из нашей банды.

– Исусе, он правда это делает? – удивляется Кармен, самая разбитная девица во всей школе, еще одно удачное командное приобретение.

Не знаю, как насчет остальных, а для меня было очевидно: чувак в здравом уме и отлично понимает, что творит. Его полузабытое имя вертелось у меня на языке, не хотело поддаваться. Поди ж ты, столько лет учебы бок о бок, а ничего примечательного с чуваком не происходило.

– Адам, – выпаливаю я, будто мою память смешали с порохом и дали залп из пушки.

Он оборачивается в легкой растерянности. А-дам, ну конечно. По правилам викторины мне полагается джек-пот и путевка во Флориду для всей семьи. Только с семьей у меня напряженка, у Адама тоже. Поговаривали, будто он живет с дедом в развалившемся доме на окраине. А может, дед к тому времени уже и помер.

Адам Акерлей стоит с наполовину расстегнутой ширинкой и рассерженно хмурится. Видать, я его задел. Учителя звали Адама только по фамилии, а говорить после занятий по-человечески с ним никто толком не пытался. Во всяком случае, ни я, ни банда не были в курсе, чтобы у чувака водились хоть какие-то друзья.

Смотрит он на меня, изучает, я в ответ пялюсь на треугольник линялых трусов, выглядывающий из его брюк. Чувак спрашивает:

– Ну что?

Очень устало. Будто ему душу неделю в аду ебли. Чересчур обреченный тон для старшеклассника или типа того. И тут до меня доходит, что факты решительно не сходятся. Акерлей – он ведь не такой человек, чтобы запросто нассать на предмет своей ненависти. Это больше по моей части (не спрашивайте).

– Ты чего лица школьникам портишь? – включаю расслабленный тон, который сотни раз опробован на отчиме в подпитии, – Ему теперь ни одна девчонка на выпускном не даст.

– Зато не сболтнет лишнего, – поясняет Адам, а у самого вид побитой собаки.

– Боюсь расстроить, но о тебе всегда будут болтать. Потому что ты, Адам, неебически странный парень.

Так и говорю: «неебически», очень небрежно. Как бы закрепляю свой статус перед бандой и Акерлеем заодно. Взгляд чувака кричит о том, что его достала школьная пирамида из хищников и жертв. В конце концов, Адам не выдержал, а здоровяка-старшеклассника зацепило взрывной волной. Масса не имела здесь никакого значения. Взять и обоссать оппонента – как вам такая идея?

– Дело в том, что ни у кого из нас нет особого выбора, Акерлей. Лучше воротник поправь. Чутка выбился, пока ты психовал и пулял по людям йо-йо.

Я явно болтаю лишнего. Киваю банде, и с крайне сардоническими минами мы возвращаемся к качелям. Побитого старшеклассника у веревочного городка для нас больше не существует. В отдалении задумчивый Адам Акерлей постукивает йо-йо по земле и мастерски ловит его на петлю, обмотанную вокруг пальца.

– Как ты заметил, что воротник сбился? – подозрительно шепчет красавица Кармен.

– Сам не знаю. Отвали, – шепчу я в ответ. Потому что я на самом деле в замешательстве.

Остаток учебной недели проходит спокойно и даже пресно. После занятий в пятницу я слоняюсь вокруг школы, раздумывая, как бы половчее провести выходные. Отчим в очередном запое, а младший в бойскаутском лагере. Мне не за кого отвечать и не за что ответить, поэтому я забредаю за вдохновением на задний двор. И кого бы вы думали, я встречаю?

– Здорово, – скалюсь Адаму как родному.

На мне старые джинсы и убитая футболка. Самое оно, чтобы отделать выскочку Акерлея и не сажать отчима на деньги. Форма приличного заведения влетает в копеечку, а мое семейство вовсе не славится расточительностью.

– Забыл что-то? – лениво спрашивает Акерлей. Он сидит, прислонившись спиной к стене, игрушка все еще при нем, прицеплена к поясу брюк.

Решаю не тянуть и перейти к делу.

– Знаешь, я следил за тобой последние дни.

– Наследил – убери, – без выражения отзывается Адам и даже не тянется к игрушке. Похоже, не считает меня за противника.

Я настолько взбешен, что откидываю допотопный скейтборд в сторону и набрасываюсь на такого спокойного, такого безразличного Акерлея безо всяких вступлений. Мы катаемся по траве минуты две, а то и больше. Я бью его в ухо, оттуда уже сочится тонкая струйка крови. Вдыхаю пыльный солоноватый запах, будто ничего приятнее нюхать не доводилось. Адам с ужасающей силой бьет меня в живот. Буквально натягивает на свою коленку, а я, даром, что лучший в классе по отжиманиям и бегу, поддаюсь, как тряпичная кукла. Однако отвечать, ясное дело, не забываю. Нас хватает еще на пару точных ударов, и мы ненадолго перекатываемся друг через друга. Я дышу тяжело и хрипло, кажется, во мне что-то сломано, например, ребро; он дышит поверхностно и часто. Над верхней губой, которой едва касалась бритва, поблескивает пот. 

– С-сука, – рычу сквозь сжатые челюсти.

– Дома поговорим, – выплевывает Адам, и на его лице опять появляется выражение растерянности и гнева.

Тайм-аут закончился. Мы готовы отмолотить друг друга до полусмерти. А для чего еще существуют пятничные вечера?

***

Адам передает мне только что взорванный косяк. Принимаю его с величайшей аккуратностью и затягиваюсь на пробу.

– И все-таки, зачем было напрашиваться? – не может взять в толк Акерлей. Я вообще-то тоже.

– Не знаю, – щурюсь на заходящее солнце. Поверьте, это замечательное чувство: валяться на траве в начале осени и трепаться о всяком. – Утром ты и сам напрашивался.

– Не стоило вам подходить.

– Территория, Адам, – решаю пояснить я. – Мы ее делим. А если поделили, свою надо защищать.

– Хорошо звучит, – одобряет Акерлей. – Только реализовывать сложновато.

– Мы же в школе. Можно просто делать вид.

– И что в таком случае подумают твои дружки?

Адам берет из моих рук косяк, и мы оба сознаем, что его пальцы задерживаются на моих чуть дольше, чем следовало. Невозмутимый Акерлей и бровью не ведет.

– А это уже мое дело, А-дам.

Он сжимает ладонь на обколотом краю скейта и предлагает:

– Кто хуже откатает, будет должен.

Я встаю на ноги и снимаю с вытянутых коленей траву.

– Что именно?

– Ты догадываешься, – улыбается Адам.

***

Воспоминания о пятнице гложут меня все выходные, а понедельник на то и понедельник, чтобы подчистую стирать прогресс прошлых недель. Если у меня вылетает из головы, что конкретно нужно делать с логарифмами, куда уж новой версии Акерлея помнить, что задний двор не предназначен для избиения школьников.

– Какого хрена, Адам? Мы же все уладили! – ору я во всю глотку, приближаясь к неравной паре в исполнении Акерлея и Кармен.

– Что было под косяком, остается там же, – отбривает меня Адам и шлепает языком йо-йо у бедер Кармен.

– Дай ей уйти, – говорю, а сам достаю биту из крепления на рюкзаке. Вот теперь-то мы поговорим! – Она же девчонка.

Кармен насмерть оскорблена, и чуть позже я обязательно поплачусь за неосторожную формулировку, но сейчас на повестке стоит другой вопрос.

– Прекрати беситься из-за каждого неосторожного слова, Адам. Люди не могут постоянно плясать под твою дудку. Мы, кажется, говорили именно об этом.

– Когда это вы говорили? – уязвленно вступает Кармен. Задним умом я догадываюсь, что слегка ей нравлюсь, но мы слишком разные, чтобы заявиться в школе как пара. По крайней мере, до выпускного.

Адам замечает мой отсутствующий взгляд и дает еще один залп. На этот раз йо-йо проходит около девичьей шеи и врезается в каштановые кудряшки.

– Не испытывай судьбу. Кармен, можешь идти.

Я почему-то уверен: Акерлей меня послушает. Что он вообще склонен прислушиваться к тому, что я говорю. Даже если мы не общались пять лет из-за того, что Акерлей был пустым местом и ходил немым, как рыба.

Кармен марширует мимо меня, нарочно пялясь куда-то в сторону. А я под конвоем Адама поднимаюсь в один из деревянных домиков для мелких. Тут тесно. Ноги Адама упираются в стенки дома. Усаживаюсь прямо между ними.

– Ты ей нравишься, разве не понятно? – сообщает Акерлей. – Я просто решил сообщить, что с тобой у нее не выгорит.

От бесстыдной прямоты Адама закладывает уши. Разеваю рот и пытаюсь что-то сказать в ответ, но, знаете, я не спец по любовным делам. Почти такой же, как пришелец-аутист, сидящий напротив меня.

– И что это значит?

Кажется, я понял его как-то неправильно. Мои ладони потеют за секунды, но Адам и не думает отступать. Он меняет положение, становится на четвереньки и придвигается ближе. В полутьме блестят его серьезные глаза.

– Ты должен мне дважды, Бен. Незакрытые долги я ненавижу.

Ничего не успеваю сказать, а Акерлей уже целует меня, языком тревожит мои губы. Он стискивает забитый, коричневатый от синяков бок, и я, сам того не ожидая, просовываю между нами руку, берусь дрожащей ладонью за адамово ухо, заклеенное пластырем.

Акерлей дрочит мне уверенно и жестко, будто полжизни только этим и занимался. Дрочит. Мне. Знает, как должно понравиться, и делает короткие паузы, когда понимает, что я сдержусь и не заору на всю детскую площадку. Мы бьемся спинами о колючий, не приспособленный для совокуплений брус дома на дереве. Мне вдруг кажется все это жутко смешным: мы, бревенчатый домик с крашеной крышей, и солнце, бьющее сквозь дыры в потолке.

Тянусь к ширинке Адама, его жутким, линялым трусам. Он зачем-то останавливает меня, говорит «Подожди».

– Чего? – бормочу я, тыкаясь ртом, полным слюны, Акерлею под сбитый воротничок.

– Не надо, – шепчет Адам и улыбается мне в пробор. – Лишнее.

Я кончаю с тихим подвыванием, как волчок-одиночка, а Адам все сидит надо мной, облизывая пальцы после спермы. Натягивает на меня боксеры и аккуратно, с жуткой тщательностью застегивает пуговицу на джинсах.

– Что не так? – срываюсь на свист и сжимаю его ввалившиеся от скудного рациона щеки. Акерлей морщится, словно не он только что вытягивал шею и брал сперму с редкими каплями смазки на язык. – Что с тобой не так, твою мать? Ты что, не хочешь кончить?

– В том и дело, – выдыхает расстроенный Акерлей и кладет голову на костлявые руки. 

Я, как завороженный, ловлю каждую деталь. В голове вспыхивают десятки нюансов. Длинный адамов нос, что с горбинкой и тонкими ноздрями, его пальцы, сгрызенные под мясо ногти, ресницы, короткие и жесткие, как у настоящего пацана. Носки и вздувшиеся на ширинке форменные штаны. Он так болезненно скуп на эмоции, что я хочу орать за нас двоих. Орать на всю школу, крушить деревянные домики и поджигать их, спичка за спичкой.

– Не хочу об этом говорить.

Я набираюсь мужества, чтобы озвучить то, что скрутило меня два дня назад, пережало горло к чертовой матери и одарило этой ненормальной привязанностью. Зацикленностью на парнишке Адаме, до которого мне не было бы дела, если б не одно но.

– Ты… Ты не Акерлей, – говорю я и тут же вжимаю голову в плечи. Ляпнул так ляпнул.

Но в своем внутреннем компасе я почему-то уверен.

– Понял по твоему взгляду, когда ты стрелял йо-йо около морды того выпускника.

– Разве так бывает? – тихо отвечает Адам, сжимаясь на своей стороне домика. – Чтобы я был Адамом, но не был Акерлеем? А, Бенджи?

Сходит послеоргазменная довольная сонливость. Я медленно понимаю, что Адам не отрицает моего дурацкого, прямо-таки странного заявления. Значит, я совершенно прав. 

– Поднимайся, – командую я. – Пошли.

Мы вываливаемся из домика, заправляя одежду под ремни. Беру Адама за руку, и мы почти бежим вдоль липовой аллеи ко мне домой. Перепрыгиваем через дыры в асфальте, и Адам тревожно жмется к моей руке, не смея возразить.

С первого этажа визжит отчим. Бутылка разбивается перед нашими головами, и мы пригибаем спины, спасаясь от пивной пены, стучим подошвами кед по лестнице. Я хлопаю дверью, закрываю нас на шпингалет. Адам все еще не может отдышаться.

– Раздевайся! – говорю тем тоном, который уважает моя банда и которого боятся чужие. – Оглох?

Акерлей сверлит меня темными глазами и зачем-то подчиняется. Сворачивает с шеи галстук, кладет на покрывало сложенный пиджак, скатку брюк и пожелтевшую рубашку. Он стоит передо мной в одних растянутых трусах, а я пялюсь на его грудь, колени и низ живота с полоской темных волос, как последняя шлюха.

– И белье тоже, – жестко напоминаю я.

Адам бросает трусы на кровать.

Не знаю, что я хотел под ними увидеть. Резиновую пизду, атомную подлодку, цифру сорок два, написанную гигантским кеглем? Под трусами Акерлея только член средних размеров. Кожа на его теле чистая, без шрамов, татуировок и царапин. Совершенно обычный человек.

– Извини меня, – отираю красноту лица дрожащими ладонями. – Сам не знаю, что творю. Просто ты изменился, Адам. Сильно. Что с тобой случилось?

Акерлей приближается ко мне. Замечаю его прежнее выражение непонимания и детской тоски. С ним он лупил старшеклассника, слизывал мою сперму. С этим выражением он кладет меня на лопатки и наваливается сверху, нескладный. Красивый.

– Адам заснул, – мягко говорит он и оставляет на моих губах предупреждения-укусы. – Ему было тяжело и страшно. У него хотели отнять дом и кинуть в приют, а Адам даже не знал, как следует ответить. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось уйти, может быть, начать путешествовать. И тогда появился я, точно такой же путешественник. Он перепоручил тело и свою жизнь мне, а сам перебрался в другое место. Ты никогда там не был, так что объяснить будет сложновато.

– Выходит, ты мозговой паразит? – холодея, уточняю я. Очаровательная угловатость Адама оборачивается жутью, на которую я боюсь поднять взгляд.

Адам целует мои закрытые веки и тяжело дышит где-то под ухом.

– Предпочитаю называть себя путешественником. Это простейший трансфер, Бен. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

– Разумеется, – сжимаю ладони в кулак, не давая им дрожать. – Взял да и трансфернулся на Землю, чего тут необычного?

– Заметил только ты. Сперва я решил, что нахожусь в полной безопасности.

– И начал бить тех, кто послабее?

– Акерлей мечтал однажды ответить обидчикам, понимаешь? Так что я не смог сдержаться. У меня еще есть время, Бен. Адаптироваться к среде, замаскироваться так, чтобы даже ты не разобрал во мне путешественника, а видел только знакомого парня с потока. Я сумею, Бен, даже не сомневайся.

Сжимаю его голое плечо с разлитым отзвуком света поверх. Говорю раздельно и четко:

– Не смей. Среди нас должен быть хоть кто-то без маскировки. Допустим, ты.

– Ладно, – легко соглашается Адам и опадает справа от меня, нежась кожей в нагретом солнцем квадрате. – Как хочешь.

Я пялюсь на россыпь планет на плакате под потолком. Нептун, Уран, Юпитер. Откуда все-таки явился Адам Акерлей? С какой планеты, звезды или астероида? Может, речь и вовсе не о материи пространства, а, например, о времени.

– Главное, никогда не проси взять тебя с собой, – говорит Акерлей, гладя мой пораненный в драке бок.

– А не то что?

– А не то я скажу «да».


End file.
